


An Acquired Taste

by secretsidgenowriter



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Chefs, Angst, Break Up, Casual Sex, Drinking Games, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Break Up, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsidgenowriter/pseuds/secretsidgenowriter
Summary: Taste prompt fills.





	1. Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are [ here.](http://writing-prompts-list.tumblr.com/post/94040579589/7-days-of-writing-pt-5-tastes)

“Here. Take.”

Geno slides the bowl across the counter as he smooths the ganache over the caramel.

Sid stares at him then down at the bowl and then back up again.

Geno’s eyes are still trained on the pie in front of him as he says “know you like.” He glances over as he sets the offset spatula down and reaches for the coarse sea salt. “Know it’s your favorite. Is what you’ve been waiting for.”

Geno is both right and wrong.

The pie that Geno is making is Sid’s absolute favorite. An Oreo cookie crust (Geno makes the cookies from scratch) covered in a sweet caramel filling with a dark chocolate ganache on top sprinkled with sea salt.

It’s rich and decadent and the first time Sid tasted it he almost cried.

But licking the bowl is not why he’s been waiting around. Not completely.

Sid’s been slowly working his way through his end of the night chores (dicing the peppers, onions, and carrots for tomorrows service, putting together the marinade for the chicken, re-counting the flats of strawberries in the walk in for the fifth time- just in case) because he likes to watch Geno work.

Long fingers and a laser focus on whatever is in front of him. He makes croissants with his tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth as he counts the layers and glazes strawberries in apricot preserves for berry tarts.

Sid is constantly amazed that someone so big can make things that are so delicate.

Geno sprinkles on the last pinch of salt and pushes the bowl closer to him with his elbow.

Sid gives him a small smile and drags his pinky finger through the remaining chocolate that’s coating the sides.

“So dainty.” Geno says as he picks up the pie tin and brings it to the fridge. “No one else here. All done with work. Go for it.”

He raises his eyebrows in challenge and Sid gives in and dips his finger into the chocolate. He sticks his finger in his mouth and hums and he licks it clean. When he looks up Geno is still watching him but the teasing look on his face is replaced with something else. Something darker.

“Good,” he asks and Sid nods.

“It always is.”

Geno nods back and shuts the refrigerator door. “You know, was thinking of changing it. Maybe using peanut butter instead of caramel. You like peanut butter, right?”

“Yeah,” Sid says as he dips his finger back in for another taste. “But it’s perfect like this. Why would you change it?”

Geno shrugs. “Sometimes change is good. Nice to have something different. Something new.” He leans his hip against the counter next to Sid and reaches over him to drag his own finger through the chocolate. Sid has a feeling he’s not talking exclusively about the pie as he leans in and presses his thumb to the corner of Sid’s mouth. There’s a smear of chocolate on it when he pulls away.

“Did you get it all?” Sid asks and Geno shakes his head and leans down.

“Not all,” he says, lips hovering just above Sid’s. “But almost.”


	2. Bitter

The house is quiet around them as Sid packs his bag.

He folds t-shirts and shorts and a sweatshirt that doesn’t belong to him but Geno doesn’t call him on it.

He’ll let him have it. It’s the least he can do.

Sid’s face is serious and cold. It’s an act. Geno knows it is. It’s easy to recognize. He’s putting on the same one.

Sid clears his throat and zips up his back then hefts it onto his shoulder. The deep breath he takes his shaky and Geno doesn’t allow his heart to override his head.

_This is for the best this is for the best this is for the best._

“I think that’s it,” Sid says as he steps in front of him. His eyes are watery but Geno knows the tears won’t fall, at least not in this house. What happens once he’s out of it is no longer Geno’s concern.

Or at least it shouldn’t be.

“If you find anything else-.”

“I send,” Geno says with a nod.

Sid nods back and looks away. His shoulders sag. “It doesn’t have to be like this. We can make it work, we can….I don’t know. We can fix it.”

Geno shakes his head and breaks his heart.

“Can’t. It’s over.”

The lie tastes bitter in his mouth.

 

-

 

It’s been five years but Geno knows that it’s him.

Even in the dim glow of the street lights from twenty feet away that profile is unmistakable.

Sid’s holding the door of a taxi open for a pretty brunette. She smiles and pushes her hair behind her ear. Sid smiles back and taps the roof of the cab when she gets in.

He doesn’t watch as it pulls away from the curb and Geno’s stupid head thinks _that’s something_ as his equally stupid heart works it’s way up to his throat.

His feet don’t move, they won’t move, as Sid comes closer.

Sid keeps his eyes on the ground, his head down, same as he always did. Sid never needed to look up when Geno was there to look out for him.

Sid walks right by him and Geno should let him go. He has a life and maybe a girlfriend and it’s been five years….

“Sid,” he calls, turning on his heels just in time to see Sid whip his head around.

His eyes narrow and for one horrifying moment Geno thinks maybe he doesn’t recognize him. Maybe he’s pushed the thought of him so far from his mind that all that time they spent together just disappeared. It never happened. They never fell in and then out of the love. He never had his heart broke.

But then-

“Geno? Hey. What are you doing here?”

He steps close with his hands in his pockets and Geno tips his head towards the coffee shop.

Sid nods. “Oh. Well.” There’s not much left to say. So what if he’s getting coffee?

They should both turn away right now. They should both go.

But Geno is an idiot for letting Sid go the first time and he doesn’t want to do that again. But he has to make sure.

He jerks his thumb over his shoulder. “Girlfriend?”

Sid shakes his head. “A date. A first date. It was-.” He shrugs, he face pinched tight. “Not a big deal.”

Geno nods and rocks back on his heels. “You okay?”

“With what?” Sid answers and Geno doesn’t know.

“Have time to get a cup coffee with me? Can catch up.”

“It’s late,” Sid says and Geno can feel him slipping through his fingers.

“Okay,” Geno says softly. “Is okay.”

“We’re going to need more than just a cup,” Sid says as he brushes by him and opens the door. “It’s been a long time.”


	3. Salty

Sid bites down on the swell of Geno’s shoulder.

There’s a thin sheen of sweat covering both of them as Sid snaps his hips and Geno groans into the pillow beneath him.

“Sid, fuck,” Geno gasps as Sid grinds into him and kisses the back of his neck, between his shoulder blades, and down the bend of his spine.

He tastes soap and salt and hope and the future and _love._

They’ve been fucking on and off for a few years now but Sid has been in love with him for a decade.

“Sid,” Geno pants below him and Sid lifts his lips from his skin and smooths a hand down his back.

“I know,” Sid says. _I wish you knew._ “I know.”


	4. Sour

Geno smiles with the lime between his teeth. The bright green rind reminds Sid of a mouth guard they wear while they’re out on the ice but that’s the only thing.

This isn’t a game.

Or at least it’s not one Sid knows how to win.

Geno pulls the lime out while the rest of the guys pat him on the back, already tipsy and headed straight toward drunk.

Geno’s eyes are a little glassy and his lips are moist as he raises a shot glass towards Sid and slurs out “you next.”

“Oh, no,” Sid says but Geno’s already reaching for his hand and licking the skin between his thumb and forefinger. Sid barely has time to register the feeling of Geno’s tongue against his skin before Geno’s leaning back on the bar stool.

“Will be fun,” he yells above the music as he sprinkles on the salt. “Should have fun. Score goals, win game, best captain.” He pushes Sid’s hand up to his mouth. “Lick.”

Sid does as he’s told and Sid watches intently as Geno’s tongue darts out and swipes at his bottom lip. Pale pink against chapped lips.

“Drink,” Geno says next as he hands over the shot and Sid tips it back. It burns but he doesn’t have time to think about it before Geno is leaning in, close, and holding the slice of lime out to him. “Suck.”

Sid’s whole body flashes hot as he plucks the fruit from between Geno’s fingers.

It’s tart against his tongue, the sour juice rolling down the back of his throat.

“Good,” Geno says. “Having fun yet?”

Sid puts his hand on the side of Geno’s neck and brushes their lips together. Geno tastes like limes too.

“Getting there,” Sid says as he reaches for the salt shaker. He licks his own wrist and sprinkles on the salt before he holds it up to Geno’s mouth. “I think it’s your turn.”


	5. Peach

Sid’s holding the peach in his left hand, the fruit swinging back and forth as he talks with his hands to Rusty about he power play or the or the the penalty kill or something.

Geno’s close enough to hear him clearly but all the words run together in his mind.

It’s all a dull roar, it’s foggy, it’s static. It’s impossible to focus on anything other than the juice that’s dripping down his forearm.

Sid has his elbows on the table in the kitchen and the juice is shiny in the bright lights.

It’s too bright. Geno wants to take Sid somewhere dark and private and warm. He wants to wrap him up and-

Sid brings the fruit to his lips and takes a bite of the ripe flesh. His tongue darts out to catch the flavor and Geno makes a noise in the back of his throat, loud enough that Sid and Rusty both look over.

Sid’s eyes darken and Rusty rolls his as he gets up and books it toward the door.

“Can you at least wait until I’m out of the room,” he says and Geno flaps a hand at him as he crosses the distance and wedges himself between Sid’s knees.

“Doing on purpose,” he says gruffly and Sid holds his eyes as he brings the peach but up to his mouth.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he says innocently as he opens his mouth and presses his lips to the fuzzy skin.

Geno grabs his wrist before he can bite down but his lips stay parted as Geno raises Sid’s hand to his mouth. He licks the juice clean with the flat of his tongue, following the trail from Sid’s elbow to his wrist.

He stops just beneath Sid’s thumb and feels his pulse thump erratically.

Suddenly Sid drops the peach and stands.

“Lets go,” he says as he grabs Geno’s hand and threads their fingers together.

“Go where?”

“Supply closet. Showers. Your car. I don’t care, somewhere. Anywhere.”

He tugs hard at Geno’s hand and Geno stumbles forward.

“Okay, okay,” he says. “I come.”

Sid flashes him a smile over his shoulder. “Yeah,” he laughs. “You will.”


	6. Spicy

“Drink some milk.”

“Sid. Dying.”

“Eat some bread.”

“Sid.”

Sid sighs and looks up from his book. Geno’s standing in the doorway between the living room and the kitchen. Geno’s lips are an alarming shade of red and Sid would be worried if he didn’t remember that Geno brought this on himself.

“I told you not to eat that pepper.”

“Tanger dared me.”

“Over the phone, how was he going to know if you did it or not?”

“He would know. Can’t lose dare.”

“And now you have to pay for it.”

“Sid,” Geno says. He sounds pathetic and in pain and Sid puts his book down.

“I don’t know what you want me to do about this,” he says as Geno crosses the distance and fits himself between Sid’s body and the back of the couch.

Geno pouts and pushes himself up on his elbows. “Kiss it better.”

“That’s-.” Not going to work, Sid thinks but it’s not like he’s ever going to pass up the opportunity so he leans up and presses their mouths together.

Geno hums as he sweeps his tongue across Sid’s lips.

Sid’s lips tingle from the heat but he’s not sure it has anything to do with the jalapeno.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [ here.](https://secret-sidgeno-writer.tumblr.com/)


End file.
